Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid state image device and an image system.
Description of the Related Art
Accompanied by a higher density of pixels and a higher quality of an image in solid state image devices, various efforts have been taken for the structure of a power source line. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-054246 discloses an arrangement that reduces a wiring resistance of a power source line by connecting a first power source line and a second power source line via a cross connection line. Further, it is described that concentration of currents can be avoided to further reduce a wiring resistance by connecting the first and second power source lines in parallel via a plurality of cross connection lines.
In a solid state image device having an analog-to-digital conversion circuit, the analog-to-digital conversion circuit and/or a digital circuit may affect the image quality resulting in degradation thereof. In this case, a mere reduction of a wiring resistance described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-054246 does not necessarily provide a sufficient quality of an image.